The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers on a shared network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to establishing communication sessions between entities on a shared network.
In a shared network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or private control network, entities often communicate via particular Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. Such IP addresses are dependent upon a particular Media Access Control (MAC) address for a particular device. In other scenarios, communication sessions are established using only the MAC addresses of two devices.